


Little Orphans

by INKQuilt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bonding, Bullying, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fantasy, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Horror, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Orphanage, Orphans, Psychological Drama, References to Depression, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INKQuilt/pseuds/INKQuilt
Summary: Charlie, raised in an orphanage.The orphanage was his only home.He hoped that he was lucky enough to be picked.That chance never came.But, he shouldn't be worrying about that.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Little Orphans {1}

Once upon a time,  
There was a red balloon.  
It went up and up to the sky so high that it popped out all of its eyes.

\----

Charlie hates clean up time. It's the time where children's get picked by the headmaster to clean up. It's the time where it's in the evening, the time where the sun is about to set.

The small boy walked over to the window, holding a duster in his right hand. It was his duty to clean the headmaster's office.

He peered out to see a wave of tall trees. he was on the 1st floor of the mansion. The mansion that shelters the poor children that the headmaster had found, mostly abandoned. Just like he had found him, near a burnt home and at a young age. 

That's what he had told him.

He was just a baby when he had found him. He was then raised in a home full of children's like him. No family and home to go to. But, if they're lucky enough, they might get picked and have a family. Sadly, for the past years of living in the orphanage, Charlie never got the chance to be picked.

The sun was slowly setting, descending into the trees. Then, Charlie spotted a hunched back figure, striding around the area where the children often play. It was the janitor, Mr Kilvert. It wasn't odd for him to be acting weirdly. As Charlie looked closer, the man looked frenzied as he was huffing up a storm. Then he scurried away, off into the mansion to who knows where. He is a mysterious man who speaks little of words. No child ever talked to him, they only spread rumours about him, hurtful ones. He always has a scowl on his face when he's near any children. He eats alone outside in the flower garden, he doesn't talk to any of the two other adults. Bonny the chef and Mr Bone the headmaster. Charlie pitied him, hoping the best for the janitor.

Knock, Knock

There was someone at the door. Charlie looked over to find a girl.

"Hi, Wendy." Said Charlie.

Wendy was carrying a bucket full of water and holding a cloth. She smiled and walked in.

"Hello, Charlie. I just came in to help you and all." She walked over to the window where Charlie was standing and began to wash the window.

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"I know, but I'm doing it." She retorted.

Wendy is a kind young girl, an honest person and a goody-two-shoes. Which is why the other orphans don't like her. If she sees anything out in the ordinary, someone being a troublemaker or someone breaking the rules, she'll run to any adult and snitch. Not many want to be around her, they don't want to get punished from being snitched on.

"I'll finish this window and you can empty the bucket outside."

Charlie gave a small nod and waited for Wendy to finish. The room was still as the sound of the small squeaks of the window ripples throughout.

"Wendy?"

"Yes?"

"When do you think we'll get picked?"

Wendy shrugged, still wiping the window. Charlie sighed, it wasn't the answer that he was looking for. He wanted to know more about the outside world. He had been looking at pictures about the outside world. What most intrigued him was a hot air balloon. An aircraft that floats up into the sky. When he grows up, he wants to get on one and fly around the world.

"Okay, I'm done."

Wendy then handed the bucket over to Charlie, he obligingly took it and went outside. He was then greeted by a tall figure.

"Evening Charlie." The headmaster said with a grin.

"I hope my office is cleaned up properly." As soon as he was about to speak, Wendy popped out of the room and quickly went over to Charlie's side.

"All clean!" She bubbled with delight.

"Spectacular job Wendy." He patted her on the head and went over to the door, his hand was on the handle, but he didn't go inside. He stood there, hunched over, probably thinking. Then he spoke again.

"That reminds me, I have a prize for you, Wendy."

"Really?"

"Of course, your hard work should be rewarded, I'll meet you later, in my office." He then finally went inside his office. Then, music arises out of the wall. The gramophone was playing.

He always loves to blare his music, it was loud and he only uses it when he's working.

"Quick Charlie, empty the bucket. Bonny is giving out chocolate chip cookies and milk. Get it while it's hot!" Wendy then ran away and down the stairs with a huge grin on her face. Charlie followed.

The bucket was heavy, Charlie struggled to balance it down. The water sloshed around, spilling bits of liquid on the stairs. He was relieved to have made it down into the hallways until he saw Gran and Tiivel. Gran had just recently turned thirteen. He was taller and older than Charlie. He had an intimidating and mature face. Looks mature, but not. Tiivel, on the other hand, was younger than Gran. He is a slave to Gran, doing his chores and doing his bidding.

They're both a troubling couple.

"Holt peasant," Gran exclaimed as he huffed out his chest and swung his wooden stick. Gran is a child that likes to act like a king. He would make and wear a paper crown and use a cloth for a cape. He uses wooden sticks, pretending that it is a sword and swing it at others.

"Where do you think you're going with that pile of gold of mine?" Or maybe he's a pirate. Nobody knows and nobody cares.

"Um..." Charlie didn't know what to say if he said anything wrong or not play along, he'll get hit by the stick.

"Yeah, where do you think you're going with his highnesses gold?"

Whack

"Shut up! You're a slave, slaves don't talk when needed." 

Tiivel nodded, rubbing his head. Charlie was hoping for any adult to come to his rescue. Gran always gets caught for hurting other children. This time it seems that he'll be getting away.

"Get out of the way! I want to go to the cafeteria!"

Or not.

A large boy was standing behind Gran and Tiivel.

"That's no way to speak to a king, peasant!"

"I don't care. Also, my name is Xavier not peasant. Why do you always get it wrong!" The large boy was now furious he pushed them aside and stomped away to the cafeteria.

"Hey, you can't push me, I'm a royal!" Gran ran passed Charlie, Tiivel followed.

Charlie was now left alone in the hallway. He started to walk to the backdoor of the mansion and outside.

It was almost dark. Some stars had already arrived. The young boy wandered further from the mansion, admiring the sky and trees. He loves being outside, away from the mansion. He felt free.

Charlie placed down the bucket, feeling relieved that his job was almost over. He then tipped the bucket over, the water quickly rushed out and was absorbed into the ground. As Charlie was about to leave, there was a small rustle from the trees.


	2. Little Orphans {2}

Take my hand,  
Take flight.  
The story will end,  
the moment you light.  
\----

"Caw!"

It was a crow, staring down at Charlie. Its black eyes were observing him as Charlie watched too. The boy was amazed at how larger it was than other crows. They usually don't come near the mansion as the janitor will always scare them off. The janitor hates the sight of the dark and mysterious birds, but Charlie was more infatuated. As they use their wings to fly through the sky, Charlie felt jealous for their freedom.

Suddenly, the crow took flight and disappeared into the forest.

"Charlie." A sweet voice looms over the child. 

Charlie turned around, seeing Bonny, the chef. Her hair, tied up in a messy bun as she fiddled with it.

"Charlie I've been looking everywhere for you. Quickly now, the other children have already taken most of the cookies I have baked. Have you finished your work? If not, I may be of assistance." She smiled while placing her palms together, waiting patiently for his response.

"No Miss I've finished."

She kneeled on the patch of grass, levelling herself to Charlie's height and patted him on the head.

"That's a good boy. Y'know, as a treat for your efforts. Tomorrow, I'll give you a special treat." After that, she stood up and arranged her apron walking off with Charlie.

A special treat.

It wasn't often that she would give out these special treats, which makes Charlie happy. He knew he did a good job. Mr Bone and Mr Kilvert never really batted an eye to Charlie. Mr Bone only praises the smart one, while Mr Kilvert isn't the sort of person to compliment others.

On the other hand, Bonny. The chef and the mother figure to all of the children. Her soft voice can soothe anyone's heart while her gentle pats can make you happy.

She is one of Charlie's favourite.

As they stepped inside and into the halls, some children were already racing up the stairs including Wendy. As he followed Bonny, a withered looking girl arrived behind him.

"Oh Mary, your up and out of your room." Said Bonny.

"Yes, indeed. I was feeling a little hungry and came down." Mary coughed weakly into her hand.

Mary is the oldest out of every orphan. She is mostly seen in the sickroom as she is weak and fragile. For her whole life, she has been ill. She is mostly seen in the sickroom, being attended by Bonny. Charlie rarely sees her outside of the sickroom or bedroom. He never truly talked to her and no one does.

"Would you like some chicken soup? You haven't eaten much last time." 

"Yes please."

The frail girl walked past Charlie, walking beside Bonny. She also doesn't talk to anyone else. Quite and weak.

As Charlie went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of cookies, something was watching him. It was a feeling that he couldn't shake off. Charlie looked around. Bonny was already cooking away as Mary stood and helped. They were busy and the only persons in the room with him.

He looked out of the window and there it was. He couldn't see it, but it could see him. He knows that something is out there, looking at him. The stare was definitely coming from outside. Then, the feeling of being stared at quickly disappeared.

He was frightened and so he excused himself, disappearing into the halls once again.

It's almost time to get ready for bed. Charlie just wants to finish the day and hoped that he will get picked, sooner or later.

As he was about to depart for the stairs, Xavier was following him. He was drooling. Charlie looked down to see the uneaten cookies in his hand. He sighed, he wasn't hungry so he gestured him to take it.

"Woah, thanks, Charlie! Bonny said that I shouldn't have more since I've eaten a lot. But, I don't care. These would be my twentieth." He quickly snatched it out of his hand and gobbled it all up.

Xavier loves eating. He would always be in the kitchen, either helping Bonny or stealing food. He would get caught by Wendy and would get punished. So he took a different route. He would mostly come out at night and sneak into the kitchen. Everyone would be asleep except for the adults. Even though he is a big and loud person, he would never be heard sneaking out when the gramophone is on.

One time, Charlie caught him stealing three big pieces of loaves of bread while he was going to the toilet. He gave Charlie half of one to keep him quiet, it worked. In the morning, Bonny had to go out shopping for more and the janitor was stuck to teach them in Bonny's place. It was worth it for Xavier.

Charlie then walked off to get ready for bed, Xavier followed.

"I heard, Timmy is getting adopted soon. Lucky him-" Xavier's words were muffled when eating.

"-I wonder what they're like. We never get to see the parents. I hope I could get picked and eat a lot of food."

Charlie was happy for Timmy. Even though he was troublesome and annoying, he was lucky. He got picked, for some reason.

"They're going to drive him out tomorrow. I'm so jealous. But he's stuck with the janitor."

Timmy is lucky and unlucky. He would meet his new parents but would be driven by the janitor. The parents don't come to the mansion since it's too far away and so they wait for the child to come to them.

Charlie walked into the bathroom and prepared himself for bed. Again, he felt eyes on him. He looked around again, no one was there but him. Everyone either went off into bed or was somewhere else.

The boy quickly finished off and ran into the hallways, he could hear the gramophone playing in Mr Bone's office.

He went into his bedroom and shuts the door.

Safe at last.

He fell onto his bed and covered himself in the warmth of the covers. As he looked at his window a pair of eyes were watching him.

His heart raced, almost ripping out of his body. He didn't scream, but he was afraid. He ducked under his covers, cowering in fear.

'Is it a monster?' His mind raced until he heard a small peck on the window.

"Caw!" A stifled squawked came from outside.

His racing heart decreased, he slowly poked his head out of the cover. He could finally see the outline of a crow, perching on his window ledge.

"Caw!"

It pecked at the glass again. Charlie got off of his bed, still wrapped around the covers. He looked closely at the bird as it pecked at the thin window. It was shivering outside.

Should he, open the window a bit?

Charlie hesitated when he reached for the window. The crow was now following his hand as if fixated or urging him to open it, to escape from the harsh cold outdoors.

The boy sighed and open the window ajar. As soon as he finished his action, the bird skillfully slid in, closing the window as well.

What has Charlie done, letting a stalker crow inside his bedroom?

The crow was hopping around on his drawers as it quickly jerked its head around to look at the room. Charlie slowly but steadily sat back down on his bed. Looking at the crow, it looked friendly if not provoked.

Then the crow hopped down onto Charlie's bed, hopping around.

Knock, Knock

As quick as he could, Charlie scooped the bird up in his arms and into the covers, taking the bird by surprise. As he swivelled around, Bonny poked her head around the door.

"Charlie, It's time for you to go to bed.-"

Charlie could feel the bird stiffen up under the covers. As a small and soft gravel growl peeped out of the bird. He could the bird vibrate around him.

"-Almost all of the others are asleep. I think you should too."

Chalie gave her a nod.

"Night, night."

The door was shut and now, they were alone again. Charlie unravelled the covers to see that the bird was calm again.

What will he do with it, Chalie wondered.

The only safe spot for the bird was in one of the drawers. He went over to the drawer and opened the first one. The inside was filled with almost unused coloured pencils and one notepad. He took out the pencils and pad, making space for the bird to hide. The bird hopped out of Charlie's arm and into the drawer, while Charlie placed the notepad and pencils down on top of it.

The crow was already cosy in his little home. Charlie didn't feel threatened by the bird anymore. He was tired, so he turned off the lights and fell back on his bed.

The noise of the gramophone echoed through the halls and into bedrooms.

Charlie then drifted off to sleep.

Dreaming of a home.  
Dreaming of a family.  
Dreaming of a life.

But it was all a dream.

When the sun rises, Timmy will already be gone. As the children will wake. Lucky Timmy.

As time past to morning.

Charlie was greeted with a notepad on his face.

Charlie groaned as he took it off. The beaming light hit his eyes, completely waking him up.

He rises on his bed and looked down on his notepad. Then there it was, a new page and a new picture appeared on his notepad. The one that he hasn't used for quite some time.

There was a child, resembling Charlie. Brown hair, blue eyes with a smile drawn on his face. It even has his name down. The boy was holding a crow,

named 'Crawley'.

He went to the drawers, to find only a feather.


	3. Little Orphans {3}

Eyes, eyes, eyes,  
In the corners.  
Ears, ears, ears,  
In the walls.  
Teeth, teeth, teeth,  
In the shadows.  
\----  
Charlie was sitting on a bench outside in the flower garden, holding onto a muffin that Bonny baked. Beside him was the notepad that he had found earlier in the morning. There was a new drawing that Charlie hadn't done. It was him with the crow. 

Crawley.

'Is that his name?' Charlie wondered as he ripped a piece from the muffin and ate it. Yesterday wasn't ordinary, the first time he felt the eyes on his back. 

It felt like the bird wasn't the only one who watched him. The first encounter was that the eyes felt further away. Somewhere deep into the forest, something was looking at him. The second encounter was the same thing, but closer. The eyes were bearing into his skull, watching his every move and knowing his next. While, the last encounter, it was different. It was more noticeable, as he could see the outline of the bird.

But, the eyes from before. What were they?

His thought was caught off as small hands wrapped around his eyes.

"Guess who!" The person yelled.

"Ira and Una." He said as if it was obvious. Which it was since Ira would always like to tease others. Running around, punching, pushing and scaring others. 

Una, well, she's the youngest out of every orphan. She had come to like Ira and will always follow her around. It would be odd if they were ever apart.

"Did I scare you?" Ira giggled and unravelled her hand off of his face.

He nodded, showing less of the emotions Ira wanted.

"You're such a bore!" Ira sighed and was now bored. Swiftly, she leapt over to Charlie and sat next to him. Una also sat down, holding on to her stuffed bunny.

"Y'know, Jimmy is sad about Timmy leaving. They are both so annoying! How did Timmy get picked? Do I have to be annoying and disgusting like him? Smearing saliva everywhere and being weird?"

Charlie shrugged while looking down at his notepad. He was more interested in the drawing than Timmy. He would rather forget Timmy, as he felt jealous. He wanted to get picked and get out of the mansion. Have a family, have a life. It still hasn't come yet.

"Jimmy has been acting weirder lately. Asking to see my underwear, even Una's! Blegh! He's so weird."

The conversation was going nowhere, so Ira stood up and snatched the notebook and muffin from Charlie.

"Come with me if you want this back."

She waved the notebook in front of Charlie and went off and out of the garden. Charlie and Una ran after her, speculating on what she's about to do.

She ran and stopped in front of the forest. She pointed at it, feeling giddy.

"Let's explore the forest!"

Both Charlie and Una was now worried. When Ira makes a decision she'll stick to it to the end.

"No, Ira don't go." Una finally spoke, her voice was low and frail. 

Ira laughed, as she took a couple of steps inside the forest.

"See, I'm fine. As long as Charlie doesn't dob on me and become like Wendy. I'll be fine!"

"But Bonny will find out and we'll get in trouble. It's called the forbidden forest Ira!" Charlie retorted.

"Ha, you're just afraid. Scaredy-cat!"

She turned on her heels and disappeared into the forest. Charlie felt adventurous and also wanted to go.

But the forest wasn't called the 'forbidden forest' for no reason. The headmaster would always tell us about the dangers of the forest. Creatures, that would come out and eat you up or something else. 

It all started as once upon a time,  
A young little orphan strayed far away from the orphanage.  
Young little mischevious they were.  
They were already warned about the creatures in the forest.  
He didn't listen.  
Poor orphan, he has gnawed away, forever gone.

Bonny stopped the headmaster halfway his lecture since he was scaring all of the children. 

But the urge of going into the forest and away from the mansion seems like a nice idea. Besides, Ira has his notebook that he cherishes.

He walked into the forest, following the direction that Ira went. Una held on to his hand while she clutched on her stuffed animal. 

"Ira!" Charlie cried out, hoping for a response.

Thinking that she must have run deeper into the forest he continued walking straight. Then on the ground, he spotted little crumbs. It was crumbs from the muffin that Charlie had.

Ira must have left them to find.

"Come on." Charlie tugged at Una to walk faster.

He looked around, admiring the scene for a while.

The trees were ancient, timeless as they vanished into the sky, rough with age, yet their hardness had been worn down by the soft greenness of moss.

Minutes had past and the crumbs had come to an immediate stop. Ira was nowhere in sight.

"Ira!" Una called out.

"Over here!" Ira responded, but he couldn't see her anywhere. 

"Ira!" Una said again, cheery in her voice, letting go of Charlie's hand and ran off into the bushes, vanishing from sight.

It took Charlie by surprise as he tried to pick up the pace but abruptly halted.

A crow swooped down, landing in front of him.

"You should turn back now." The bird whisper.


End file.
